Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Fatal Defense/Chapter Two
On deck 7 in sickbay Typhuss walks in and sees Kira with Helena. Hey there honey John told me what happened and the Odyssey was able to bring me here Kira says as she hugged Typhuss. Typhuss hugs her back and looks at her. I'm fine, I'm all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know you better then that sweetie you're hurting I can tell it's the same look my father had when the Cardassians took my mother to work as Dukat's mistress Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her and talks to her in Beverly's office while Olivia asks Helena some questions about what happened. I couldn't even protect myself or my daughter from these men, someone is always trying to go after me and my family I should have fought harder, I know I could have says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She hugs him close. I'm here Typhuss Helena is safe and you're alive that's what counts and whoever did this will wish they didn't do it at all Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You are right, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know I am right Kira says as she smiles as she looks at him. He walks up to Beverly and hands her the sample he took. Beverly I took this sample from my house, its ketracel-white, the men had this with them says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She looks at it and runs it through the scanners. It's more potent then the original stuff the Jem'Hadar used during the war Beverly says as she looks at him. Then Captain Kadan walks into sickbay. Hey is she all right? Captain Kadan says as she looks at Beverly. Doctor Crusher looks at her. She's suffered minor injuries but she'll make a full recovery but its her emotions that have me worried she's going to need counseling three sessions a month with a counselor and this stuff is ketracel-white but it's more potent then the original stuff that the Jem'Hadar used during the war Doctor Crusher says as she looks at the Captain. Admiral Kira looks at the Captain. We still don't know who did this says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. Kadan is thinking about it. Maybe it could be a Cardassian that doesn't want the peace with the Federation and the Cardassian Union? Captain Kadan says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira looks at her. I have a lot of enemies, this doesn't feel like Cardassians this was personal, what would the Cardassians gain from attacking me and Helena says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. Because of Gul Evek Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Evek, maybe its Lex or Miranda or even Commander Kiva says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. We have operatives watching Kiva and Miranda and your cousin is watching Lex but so far nothing Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. Until I see real poof that's its Gul Evek, you don't know says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. Uh, ketracel-white there's nothing that Miranda nor Lex can produce and the wormhole has been very active as of late Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. Well maybe they had a cloaked ship and entered the wormhole to get it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She looks at him. Or they had someone else get it because they didn't want to be captured by the Dominion, what if it was a Cardassian? Captain Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at her and fills in the blank. Gul Evek got it for them says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan. She taps her combadge. Kadan to bridge find Evek's warship and set course maximum warp Captain Kadan says as she leaves sickbay. Aye, Captain Commander McCabe says over com. The Enterprise leaps into warp. In guest quarters Helena is sleeping on the couch as she's struggling to sleep and she starts moving in a panic move, and Typhuss gets up and goes to her. Helena wake up, you are having a bad dream says Typhuss as he wakes Helena up. She gives her father a left hook as Kira walks up and helps. Hey Helena it's all right your safe you're on board the Enterprise light years away from Earth Kira says as she's hugging her. Helena looks at them. I gotta talk to the Captain I heard a lanugage that I might recongize Helena says as she looks at Kira and her dad who is slowly getting up after the punch. Typhuss looks at her. Tell me says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She looks at him. I wanna see the Captain NOW! Helena says as she looks at them. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira to Captain Kadan, Helena wants to talk to you righ now says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. I'm on my way Captain Kadan says over the com. Kira hugs Helena as Typhuss looks at his daughter. Everything is going to be all right says Typhuss as he looks at Helena. She nods at him then Captain Kadan walks into the room. Hey Helena it's good to see you up and aboout what do you have to say to me? Kadan says as she looks at her. Helena looks at the Captain. When they were beating me I heard a lanugage that was Talosian Helena says as she looks at her. Typhuss is surprised by that. The aliens from Talos IV that have telepathic abilities says Typhuss as he looks at Helena then at Captain Kadan. Captain Kadan looks at her then at the Admiral. No I'm not breaking the General Order Captain Kadan says as she looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at her. The death penalty and that order has been lifted by Starfleet, so visiting Talos IV is allowed and we still don't know if this means anything, so they were speaking Talosian so what how does that help us says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Kadan.